Godzilla Vs The Avengers
by GodzillaRox2642
Summary: When a cargo ship is found in the Atlantic Ocean sunken by an unusual force, the Avengers find themselves investigating the power of the legendary King of the Monsters. Only their sheer-will and determination will make them worthy opponents to face Godzilla in all of his glory.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE**

North Atlantic Ocean 5:56 AM

"Attention crew members! It is now 5:56 AM Report to the deck so your quarters can be cleaned."

"Oh, gosh! Why did I ever take a job on a cargo to Japan from New York?" Carlos Rees asked his bunk mate, John Oakland.

"The money." John told Carlos.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What happened last night, I can't even remember." Carlos asked while they were walking to the cargo area of the ship.

"The party, you drank a lot." John said.

"Oh yeah, that's probably the reason I have a massive headache." Carlos said.

Both of the men walked through the doors to the outside. They saw eggs and steak being served.

Later, after all of the crew had their breakfast, most of the crew were headed to their daily shifts and work stations.

"Hey! We need to play cards some time, Carlos." John told Carlos.

"Yeah, that would be ni-" Carlos said as he got cut off by a tremendous splash ahead of the ship's path.

"What the freak was that, a whale?" Carlos Asked John.

"No, that was too big of a splash to be a whale." John stated as his Zoologist nature was showing.

Everyone ran to the starboard side of the vessel, just as a silhouette of a large unidentified creature was seen under the water's surface. It was about 160 meters, almost twice the size of the ship. Above the dark mass, a large white spike or sharp rock rose from the sea. It was followed by what seemed like a million of sharp, jagged, bone white dorsal fins, that took the shape of a large ship.

"W-what is that thing?!" John yelled, very scared and frantic.

"I have no idea!" Carlos yelled as the bipedal, lizard like, kaiju rose out of the water. It towered over the ship, making the humans feel microscopic. John let out a scream like a girl would do in a horror movie. The defining sound got the attention of the giant monster. Its eyebrows lowered, while its lips rose only to reveal its faded, yellow, three foot and much larger teeth, as its mouth opened.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:** **The Reawakening**

The Helicarrier, above New York City. 9:15 AM

"Sir, a medium sized fishing boat stumbled across another ship in the North Atlantic Ocean." Agent Coulson told Nick Fury

while walking beside him with Agent Hill.

"So, nobody cares about a boat meet." Nick said jokingly.

"No it was an eighty meter long cargo ship that sank in a very unusual way." Agent Hill stated.

"Alright, go on." Fury said interested

"It was overturned in the water with three gigantic gashes on the base of it." Coulson informed him.

"Do we know anything about who or what did this?" Fury asked.

"No, we don't know anything yet. Whatever is happening, it is not good." Hill said intimidated and somewhat afraid.

Later in the Avenger Tower

"Hey Bruce, hand me that electromagnetic defibrillator device, and also that cup of coffee over there." Tony asked Bruce while he was busy welding.

"Sure thing." Bruce said.

"Thanks, I haven't had a drop of caffeine all day long." Tony stated excitingly.

Bruce handed the device and the mug to Tony and was just about to take a sip, when the phone rang.

"Gosh, darn it!" Tony said discouraged.

"I'll get it…Hello?" Bruce asked with the phone on his ear.

"Hi Nick, yeah I will give it to him right away." He said, before handing the phone to Tony.

"Yes, kind of busy at the moment." Tony said.

"Sorry no can do, I am working on some modifications with my science bro." Tony interrupting the story of the sunken cargo ship, and then rudely hanging up.

"Any luck?" Hill asked

"No, just call Clint and Natasha." Nick said

"Already on it sir." Coulson said, while dialing a number.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were traveling in a quinjet to the sunken ship.

"So why are going to a boat that sunk in the sea?" Clint asked.

"I don't know. By the sound of it, it seems like somebody with abnormal powers did it." Natasha said.

"Think it was Loki?" Clint asked.

"I don't know." She told him.

"Ten bucks says it's Loki." He bargained.

"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes knowing Loki wasn't in this world.

After they got to the site, they started asking questions.

"So what happened?" Natasha asked a man that seemed in charge.

"I don't know, but there are three, twelve foot wide, gashes on the boats right side. There is a survivor. Would you like to see him?" The man asked.

They traveled on a dingy to a Coast Guard ship where the survivor was.

"This is him." The man said, as he walked out of the covered room.

"Hi, what's your name?" Natasha asked.

"M-my name i-is c-c-Carlos." Carlos stuttered in shock.

"Do you remember what happened to the ship?" She asked.

"W-well it was something t-terrible." He answered.

"Was it a guy with black curly hair, a sharp blue scepter, and a gold helmet with long horns?" Clint asked eagerly.

"No nothing like that." The man told Clint.

"Dang it!" he yelled.

Natasha held out her hand and he smacked down a ten dollar bill in her hand. She smiled boastfully.

"It was a monster, a terrible monster." The man almost screamed in horror.

"Did it have a name?" She asked.

"It was G-G-GODZILLA!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** **The Renewal**

The Avengers Tower NYC. 3:55 PM

"So, who's this Godzilla guy anyway?" Nick asked most of the team except for Thor, who was in Asgard.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to kill it. It is a menace to the city and the world." Steve said as the leader he is.

"Here." Tony said, as he threw a file on the table, containing a large stack of papers.

"Godzilla origins and history are unknown, turns out it's as old as you Cap. His first appearance in 1954, when he came ashore, frightening and destroying almost all of Tokyo City." He said flipping some pages. "Then in 1985, he came back. They had more advanced technology, but it was not enough to stop it." He looked at Steve.

"Well, maybe we can kill-" He was saying as he got cut off.

" In 2002 and 2003 Godzilla came back. The Japanese built a robot named Kiryu. It looked exactly like the monster. It was also defeated and Godzilla went back to the sea until now." Tony said, while raising his eyebrows at them.

"What about that last page there?" Natasha asked Tony.

"Says here, that Godzilla was a Godzillasaurus on Lagos Island and that it was hit by radioactivity by H-bomb testing. That's how Godzilla was created." He said surprised.

"We need to get more info and do more research before we even start talking about killing it." Bruce told them.

Later, at the shore of N.Y.C. 4:12 PM

"It's been a great day at the beach Hun. Right, Sharlette?" Amanda said while walking with her Husband and 7 year old daughter.

"Ya Dad, I love you!" Sharlette yelled in her child voice.

"I love you too." Joseph said smiling at her.

"Hey Joseph, why is everybody turning to the beach?" Amanda asked him.

"I don't know." Joseph said with a questioned look to his face.

"Is it because of the big thing in the water?" Sharlette asked the both of them.

Joseph turned to the ocean and saw the rising black object coming from it.

"What in the world?" he said, while a bright light came from the top of the tall object.

A building close to the family burst in an explosion, splitting it in half, and sending it toppling towards them.

"RUN!" Joseph yelled afraid for his family's life.

When they were running, He pushed the two loved ones out of the way, protecting them from the rubble and dust that fell on him instead.

"JOSEPH!" Amanda yelled trying to look for him. She grabbed Sharlette and started to jog to safety.

"Where did daddy go?" The little girl asked opening her eyes.

"He went to find help. He'll be here soon." She told the girl, while tears were strolling down her cheeks.

"Oh no!" Clint shouted with a look of terror on his face as he stared through a window in the Avenger tower.

"What is it?" Tony asked looking at him.

"The building, it's collapsing!" Hawkeye yelled as the building was falling engulfed in smoke, dust, and flames.

"Alright, Steve and Tony you find out what happened and also find any survivors you can," Nick told them as he was walking out of the room.

"Got it." Tony said as he grabbed Steve and flew out of the building to the pillar of smoke rising to the sky.

Site of the collapsed building 5:35 PM

"Is that everybody?" Steve asked Tony.

"I think so. Should we go?" Tony asked.

"Wait! Wait!" A woman yelled while holding the hand of a little girl. "My husband, I have not seen him yet. He may be still under there." She said pointing to an area covered with rubble and fire.

"Alright, I will try to find him ma'am." Steve said

"He is wearing a white dress shirt and a green tie, you won't miss him," The woman said.

"Sure I won't." He said.

Captain America ran to the area the woman pointed to. He moved some big rocks and poles, then sure enough, he saw a white shirt and green tie.

Steve pulled the man from the ground.

Hey, are you alright?" He asked

"M-my family are they safe?" The man asked him.

"Yes, they're fine. Your wife sent me to get you." He told the man as they were walking to the safe area.

"I will repay you for this." Joseph promised.

"No need for it." Steve told the man.

"Really, I will do something." He insisted.

They finally arrived at the safe area, and when they did Alex set aside the pain in his body and put his attention on his family.

"JOSEPH!" Amanda yelled as her face was streaming in tears. They both started to run to each other. Then she embraced his dirty body and started to kiss his face and his lips while he was doing the same. He then knelled on his knees and pulled his child into his arms. He hugged her very tightly, while twirling her around and kissing her cheeks.

"Thank you mister." The little girl said to Captain America.

"Did you find out what destroyed the building? Nick asked

"Everybody described seeing a black smudge coming out from the water. It was described as the Godzilla creature." Tony said.

"But if Godzilla was all of the way out in the ocean, then how did it destroy a building two blocks from the shore?" Bruce asked them.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** **The Emergence**

Japanese Embassy, Washington D.C. 2:45 PM

As Nick, Tony,and Steve walked inside the Japanese embassy, they approached Kenichiro Sagae, the current Japanese ambassador to the United States.

"We need to talk." Nick said to him.

"Okay, please come to my office."Kenichiro told them.

As they walked into his office, they sat down on the chairs that the man's assistants pulled up to the desk. Than Kenichiro pours them drinks.

"So, how can I help you?" He asked them.

"We need your help. We have a problem and it's name is… Godzilla." Steve told him.

The Japanese man's welcoming grin turned into a sad and concerning frown.

"Gojira, a very terrifying beast. His roar is a demonic howl from the pits of Hell. Its footsteps are like tremendous earthquakes and the atomic breath that explodes from its mouth destroys everything in its path." He said remembering his past.

"Wait, did you say atomic breath?" Tony asked as Kenichiro handed him a thick tan paper folder.

"Yes, I did." He told him.

"I think that we just found the cause for the New York beach incident." Nick told them.

In-State Commercial Building 3:15 PM

Nick Fury walks into a crowded room filled with the world's most powerful heroes.

"Hello everybody," he said. "Thor, thank you for coming."

"What is the name of this beast terrorizing the city." Thor demanded.

"Its name is Godzilla." Bruce told him.

"Well, this Godzilla creature can feel the mighty power of Moljinar!" He said raising his voice.

"Sure...we don't even know if we can kill, or let alone harm it." Clint told the God.

"But we did find something about it. Steve?" Tony said giving The Captain an opportunity to speak.

"Well, we know that most military weaponry and hardware won't damage it, but only makes it really angry. So, if we work together, we could probably take it down once and for all. He informed them.

"Well, why don't we make something powerful enough, so we can destroy it?"Natasha asked.

"Because nothing like that has been made in a very long time." Tony said to her.

USS Shield Submarine 4:25 PM

Beep-boop beep-boop beep-boop-

The sound of a sonar coming from a screen with a woman sitting face to face with it, and Nick fury standing, while looking over her shoulder, trying to find the infamous terror from the deep.

"Sir, we got something." The woman declared.

"Show me." Nick commanded as he leaned his torsos with outstretched arms and hands on the table, as the sonars line was going around and around, they watched as a light dot grew and grew.

"That thing is almost 2 times bigger than us." She said.

Well, that thing is coming straight for us, and fast. DIVE DIVE DIVE!" He yelled.

As they dove, Godzilla glided above the submarine, shaking it, and making everybody lose their balance.

"Get the city evacuated." He commanded.

"Yes sir." She said.

"I'll contact the Avengers, let them know that Godzilla is coming."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:** **Fighting Fire with Fire**

Flatiron Building 4:27 PM

The Avengers (out of fighting mode) are inside a room some listening and others watching a TV news channel.

The camera pans to a news desk with a man and a woman sitting behind it.

"Hi, I'm Thomas Johns." The man said.

"And I'm Jessica Neilson. Today our top story: giant monster heading towards Manhattan." The woman told the camera.

"Ted is on Ellis Island talking about. To you ted." Tom said.

The screen switched to a man standing behind a camera, with Godzilla walking in the water towards them.

"As you can see the monster, about one half mile behind us is towards the city. Many other people are looking and taking pictures of the monster. We don't know what it is, but it could be an alien, from outer space." Ted said his opinion.

After he said that, Godzilla went under water making a humongous splash.

"Wait where'd he go?" He said turning after he heard the splash.

A minute and one half went by when the news crew was getting ready to go. Just as they picked up everything, 50 feet from the shore, Godzilla stood up with water coming off of his body like a giant waterfall.

"Oh crap! Get back to the helicopter! Move!" He yelled at the others frantically.

Godzilla started to walk upon the shore. As he was doing so, he walked to the Statue of Liberty. He was getting prepared to fight. He let out a fierce roar, telling the green woman he was not going to be merciful.

He was getting angry at that the so called monster woman. She was not moving or doing anything. So, he hit the upwards arm and the force tore the arm off and it plummeted to the ground breaking into pieces. He then turned around and his tail swat the abdominal area of the statue. As the large pieces torpedoed from the tail, a big cluster of copper, wrought iron, and steel came barreling down to the helicopter. It hit the tail of the air bound vehicle, making it spin and spin to the ground exploding. As that was happening, the top half of the statue fell to the bottom half, making them both fall to the ground in ash, dust, and rubble.

The TV screen went to static and Bruce hit the power button making the screen go black.

"I can't believe it. There was about 400 innocent people on that island. How can an animal do that?" He asked himself out loud.

"Remember it is not an animal, that is an abomination," Steve told him. "And it needs to be stopped."

Ring a ling a ling ling-ring a ling a ling lin-

"Hello?" Tony picked up the phone and after a few moments put it on speaker.

"Hey Godzilla is coming straight for Manhattan." Nick told them, on the other line.

"We know. He destroyed the Statue of Liberty." Clint said.

"And everybody on the island!" Thor yelled.

"I did not know that it would happen right away. On that note, there is a supply box heading your way." He told them, before 4 shield soldiers came in the door, with a big metal crate. They opened it and handed the smaller boxes to Clint, Natasha, Tony and Bruce.

"Barton, our scientists spent the time designing and making you a new and more power bow and arrow." He said.

He opened the box and took out the futuristic weapon. He flicked it open, while making it light up with purple highlights. Then he knocked an arrow, pulled back and it vibrated to full power. Wow, his face said the word before he could speak it.

"It fires 2,000 fps, almost as fast as a bullet."

Natasha opened her box as Nick told her what it was.

"Natasha, you have the keys to the newest model of quinjet. 2 turrent, and a new plasma rocket launcher. They are all with the power of the destroyer sent to earth." He said.

"Thank you very much." She said slowly smiling.

"There's nothing in this box." Tony clarified.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with something." He said sarcastically.

"Is this some sort of serum?" Bruce asked Nick holding a green vile.

"Yes, it will make you bigger and stronger. Don't worry you'll still be in control just-"

"Bigger and stronger." Bruce said finishing his sentence.

"Steve, if you want, you can be on the grind, helping from there.

"That's fine. I will ride in the jet for a while." He said.

"I will be in the helicarrier helping you guys out. Good luck."he said to them before he hung up.

Boom Boom! BOOM! As the vibrations were felt through the building, they also heard buildings collapsing in the distance. Than they also heard a sound that resembled a roar that trembled their ears and made them reluctant to face the scaly beast.

"Our time to shine." Bruce told them.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:** **The Resurgence of a Destroyer**

City of Manhattan 4:45 PM

The leviathan on a path, slowly but surely trampling everything in its wake. The buildings it pushes down falls and crumbles on to its body, taking no notice and continuing its course. The people of New York City running in the multitudes over cars, into buildings and racing out of the destructive force of Godzilla's tread.

"We need to get down there." Bruce said to them.

"We?" Hawkeye chuckled, "you need to get down there, I'm out." He told him.

"No. He's right. we all need to go down there and fight that… thing." Cap said, trying to motivate everybody.

"The Hell spawn creature is bigger than a bilgesnipe," Thor said, " but I would like to destroy it for hurting this city."

"Alright it's settled, we will try to kill Godzilla." Tony said in his red and yellow mechanic suit.

As they closed their meeting on the rooftop, a roar of the Quinjet was heard before it landed in a flat spot on the concrete. The driver's door opened and the face of a battle ready, red haired woman came into view.

"Hello boys." Black widow said as she exited the jet. "I'll give anybody a ride who needs it."

"Oh, I don't need a ride." Tony told her.

"I figured." She said.

"Alright, let's move!" Steve yelled.

As Black Widow, Hawkeye, Bruce and Steve got onto the jet and flew away. Iron Man and Thor did the same.

As they reached the drop-off location, they disembarked from the jet, suite or stopped flying before they regrouped.

"So, do we have any plans on how we are going to pull this off?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, but you just need to get angry." Steve said.

"I have a plan to get angry, I just need to be under a foot." He told him.

"I don't get it." Thor said.

As Tony was thinking about what he said, his eyes widened. He looked at Bruce then to Godzilla, then to Bruce then to Godzilla. He finally figured it out and looked at the others.

"I know what he is going to do," he said quickly, "and we need to move."

"Okay, let's move." Steve said to them excluding Bruce.

As Godzilla grew closer Thor and Iron Man flew away with Black widow, Captain America and Hawkeye in the quinjet; all of them looking for civilians on the ground.

Bruce got into the path of Godzilla sat down and he drank the green liquid. As it went down to his stomach he felt a big tingly feeling.

As Godzilla was almost to the spot that Bruce was. He was getting nervous. He closed his eyes when the shadow covered the spot where the seemingly normal human sat. The foot came down and the sound off another foot step was heard. Godzilla glanced down at his foot when he felt something grabbing it. Without warning the infamous foot grabber lifted up the giant's leg and tossed Godzilla into a nearby building.

"AAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHH!" Hulk let out an ear deafening scream of anger.

Out from the ruble rose Godzilla who roared right back at the green hero. Then out from the sky, the quinjet fired about 50 plasma bullets into Godzilla's face. They continued to fly above him, turning the attention to them instead of the Hulk. The aircraft turned back towards Godzilla and fired a rocket aiming for its mouth. Its head was shaking and its tongue was moving around its mouth recognizing the foul taste of the smoke and the burning sensation of the explosion. As he was about to roar, Iron Man flew up to his eye and blasted it with his repulsor beams. With the sudden pain Godzilla backed into a building put his head down covering one of his eyes with the palm of his hand. Blinking rapidly, he gained back his eyesight trying to look for the culprit. He set his gaze on the flying robot as it turned to an Angry glare. The dorsal fins on his back began to glow blue, and a light began to illuminate the top of its throat.

"Oh $&#." Iron Man said and flew out of the way.

Hi aim was not particularly at him, but the building behind him. Godzilla inhaled, then he fired his signature atomic breath at the Chrysler building. The laser beam of pure radiation burned through the middle of the building, melting through the medal dooming causing it to fal. This resulted in one giant cloud of smoke to shroud the city.

Tall building 5:00 PM

A woman with long dark brown hair was holding her green emerald good luck necklace as she was waiting in line for a job at an office.

"Next!"

The woman walked up to the desk, as she was smiling.

"What's your name?" The secretary asked.

"Avery Pratts." She replied.

"Okay. Now, I need to see the resume that you-." The woman behind the desk stopped speaking and had a look of fear and astonishment , while looking behind Avery.

"What is it?" Avery asked before she looked behind herself and saw Godzilla coming straight towards them out of the window.

"Holy SH-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Thor popped into view and hit Godzilla with his hammer. He flew above the beast and said, "feel the power of the mighty Thor!" While he was spinning the hard-hitting object.

As the the two women were watching the battle, more and more people were rushing bt them pushing each other making their way to the stairs trying to get down to the lobby in time.

"Ma'am we need to get out of here!" The secretary yelled at Avery as she was collecting things from her desk than running to the stairs like everyone else.

Avery was just standing there looking at the monster that could very well end her life. Her attention went from the monster to the areas around it. As she focused to the multiple buildings that were surrounding Godzilla and were at risk of collapsing if the monster got any closer she saw groups of people in the windows running around and others banging on the glass. Most of them were crying as the anticipated their imminent demise.

"I need to do something…" her eyelids narrowed as her eyes moved like calculating some sort of equation or problem in her head. As she was looking out of the window she started to smile. Her eyes opened wide, "alright, let's do this." She removed her contacts which had a brown color to them used to change the color of her eyes and put them in their case. She looked at her reflection and without delay her eyes changed to a vibrant green color with specks of black and white in them. A moment later she was gone.

As thunder clouds bursting with light came over them, Thor raise his hammer to the sky and a bolt of lightning struck the medal absorbing the energy. Then he put the electricity filled Moljinar in the direction of Godzilla and blasted the lightning at him. But just in time, Godzilla turned around and the lightning struck his back sending electricity up and down the white spines. Thor (not knowing that electricity made Godzilla stronger in the past) laughed when Godzilla stumbled to the side. Godzilla opened his eyes revealing them glowing white with faded blue spots and sparks of lightning bolting around them. His spines started to glow one by one, as a blue glow came from the back of his mouth. It grew and engulfed the inside area of the gapping reptilian jaws; as Godzilla was ready to fire his atomic ray he closed his mouth, inhaled and roared.

As he composed the sound a giant short range nuclear pulse emitted from his body destroying buildings, cars and other city objects 660 feet away from him. The initial pulse hit Thor, Hulk, and Iron Man knocking them into buildings and to the ground. The shockwave of the pulse went 990 feet away from Godzilla making the windows break of the buildings in that area and it also affected the quinjet making it swerve in the air but not into the buildings.

"Cap look. There's people down there!" Black widow said to him.

As Captain America looked where she was referring and saw three young people.

"Let's land." He said to her.

"On it." She said as she descended to land by the three girls.

The captain exited the landed aircraft and started to talk to the people who looked like college friends. But Godzilla saw where the bird landed, and he started to walk towards it ignoring the futile attempts of the others to take him down.

"Alright, you all need to get in the jet now." He commanded.

The girl that looked like she has a broken leg, let out a scream pointing to the monster walking towards them. Godzilla stopped in his tracks and he started to ready his atomic weapon aiming at them intending to blow them up. The roar of plane engines off in the distance caught Big G's attention. From the sky seven U.S. F-22 fighter jets in a "v" formation started to fire bullets and rockets at him dragging his gaze to the look alike flock of killer geese.

"I thought the military backed down." Hawkeye said.

"Maybe it's someone else." The Captain said while getting the three lady inside, then himself also. As he said that the leader fighter jet's pilot patched into their radio.

"Hello?" The mysterious pilot asked.

"Hi. Who is this? I thought the military had backed down." Steve said.

"Yes. But like I said, I owe you one." He said giving a hint of who he is.

"Joseph?" He guessed his name.

"In the flesh, I mean radio." He answered.

"Why did you come here?" He asked him.

"When I say something I mean it." Joseph said.

Godzilla's spines glew and he targeted one of the planes at the end of the pack. The laser hit the plane and blew it up in the air. The formation turned around and started to fire rockets and bullets at Godzilla. He turned his head to their direction and fired his atomic ray and hit another plane making it explode in the air too.

As Godzilla was distracted, the quinjet flew away with the survivors and the heroes inside.

"Hope that got you enough time. We have to go and get back before our captain figures out where we went." He told them.

"That was amazing," He said, "and yes we got out in time, Thank you so much." Steve thanked him.

"No problem." Joseph said as he flew away with the other jets.

As Godzilla was watching the jets disappear, he turned and saw an illuminating light in the shape of an "A" on a very large tower.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:** **The Fall of an Empire**

Manhattan City 5:58 PM

Godzilla was walking in a path destroying buildings, and determining the fate of thousands of civilians still in the area. He was heading straight towards the Avenger Tower with the thought of making it tumble to the ground as he did with the others in his path.

The Hulk ran towards Godzilla jumping to his height and punching him in his face, making the monster fly to the ground. Godzilla rose up then the hulk started to run at him he jumped but Godzilla swung his tail hitting the green rival into a nearby building.

"Oh no. There getting pissed off!" Iron Man yelled flying around Godzilla trying to find a soft spot to attack, dodge if the monster's moves.

"Sir, this is not like the Chitauri giant flying monster." Jarvis told him.

As he said that Tony remembered the battle with Loki and his army. He captured the image of the giant flying alien, and how Godzilla could take one down faster than they ever could.

Just them Hulk popped out of the hole, he roared and tore a giant sharp price from the building. He smiled and threw the jagged price of medal Lila a spear and it plunged into Godzilla's skin impaling his abdominal area.

Godzilla let out a roar/scream of pain as blood from the wound seeped out dripping to the ground. Anger

Fell upon Godzilla's face as he pulled the piece of building out from his body. The wound had stopped bleeding and it was closing slowly. The Hulk's eyebrow raised and got confused looking at the almost closed hole that he had made.

"Godzilla must have regeneration cells." Black Widow said flying close to Godzilla.

He turned his head as he saw the jet then he threw the concrete and metal shank at them clipping one of their wings, and making them spiral to the ground.

As the one-winged flaming quinjet laid on the ground Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America stepped out.

"I'm glad that we got the three girls out." Hawkeye told them.

The others nodded their heads.

"Help," a woman yelled running up to them "my son is stuck over there and I can't get him out."

"Where?" Steve asked her.

"Thru that hole, on the other side." She said.

"I won't be able to fit." Steve said.

"Hey don't look at me. Clint raised his hands.

"Natasha?" Steve asked when they all looked at her.

"Yeah, I think I can do it." She said as she looked at the hole.

She squoze thru the hole and heard a little boy yelling for his mother. She followed the sounds and finally found him, his legs under a pile of fallen rocks. She ran over to him.

"Where's my mommy?" He asked.

"She sent me here to come and get you, let me just move these rocks on your leg." She said looking at him.

Above them a large piece of concrete and sharp metal started to tip. With no time to move the rocks she had to wait for the inevitable to happen putting the childs head down. Then a person in green clothing ran in super speed, jumped and kicked the clump of metal and rock to the side. Natasha looked at the clump of rock on the ground beside them. Then she looked at the womanly figure with long dark brown hair, a green trench coat with a black shirt and white buttons, and a green facial mask a black eye mask sewed on it with white eye holes.

"W-who are you?" Natasha asked while holding the boy.

"My name's Black Emerald." She said while picking up the heavy rocks with ease and throwing them to the sides.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." She said shocked.

After she said that and the rocks out of the way the Black Emerald nodded and ran back in the direction she came.

"My baby!" The mom shouted as they returned, she ran to them and engulfed him in her kisses.

"Ma'am you and your son need to get out of here." Steve told her.

"Okay." She said. "Thank you so much." Then she walked out of sight with her child in her hand.

Godzilla's roar was heard by all of them. Steve looked at the jet.

"Let's just work from the ground." He said.

Manhattan City 6:26 PM

Only a few hundred meters away the Avenger Tower stood in the path of Godzilla.

"Sir, Godzilla is heading straight toward the Tower." Jarvis warned Tony.

"Activate the Force Field Shield, now." He commanded.

"Yes sir."

A circle around the base of the building lit up and sent a blue force field around it.

"Your building is going to be destroyed and only a blue light will protect it." Thor mocked Tony.

"Actually, it is a defense mechanism. Me and Bruce were working on it a couple days ago. Nothing can get in or out, if Godzilla tries too it will push him back and hurt him pretty bad." He said correcting him. Thor nodded his head in approval.

Godzilla didn't mind the blue shield and walked right into it, shocking him and pushing him back. He roared and fired his atomic breath but the force field deflected the energy, shooting it to the side. Again he shot the ray, it was more powerful out of anger but as soon as it hit the shield it shot Godzilla and he fell to the ground. Now rage and even more anger consumed his mind. His spines started to glow scarlet, as the red orange light started to come from his throat. His eyes were red like they were on fire. Then the spiral ray exploded from his mouth and it hit the force field and melted right through it. The shield exploded out of existence and Godzilla walked right up and pushed the tall skyscraper with his tremendous strength. The tower tipped and fell into clouds of smoke and dust. Leaving nothing but rubble and electrical fires where it stood.

"NOOOOO!" Tony screamed as his beloved building fell to the ground.

He flew to the beast's neck and started to fire his repulsed beams and it in anger.

"It won't work you'll just lose power." Hawkeye said to Tony.

"Let's regroupe." Tony said clenching his teeth.

Regrouped, the Avengers started to talk about their plans. Then Tor saw something.

"My fellow companions," he said getting their attention, "look where Godzilla is heading."

The area referred to had a cluster of 5 buildings and the one that would be most likely targeted was the largest of them all. The Empire State Building.

The Submarine 6:35 PM

"No I'm sorry, my team is doing the best that they can." Nick told the defense leader on the phone. "What!? You all think that nukes are the answer to every problem that you have. Nuclear energy would just make him stronger, he was born on atomic energy." He explained.

After a moment of listening. "Okay if my team can't do it and they back down, you can do whatever you want." He said. "Alright, goodbye." He said sternly. He sat down, then the phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Nick, it's me Tony."

"Oh. Hey sorry about your building." Nick said.

"It wasn't your fault," Tony said, "we know what Godzilla is going to do next."

Nick stood up. "What is it?"

"He is heading towards the Empire State Building." Tony told him.

"Do whatever you can to stop him, we can't afford that to happen." Nick said.

Manhattan City 6:40 PM

Godzilla, growing ever so closer to the Empire State Building had an urge to go home but destroy another building on the way.

"What did Fury say?" Steve asked Tony.

"He said that we need to stop Godzilla at all costs." He said answering the question.

"And so we shall!" Thor yelled then he flew up into the air.

"AAGGHH!" Hulk screamed jumping on a building heading towards Godzilla.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked Steve.

"I guess so. He said. "Natasha, clint let's stay on the ground." He said.

They agreed to do that while Thor, Iron Man, and Hulk were above . All had the same goal…take out Godzilla.

Godzilla, walking straight towards the Empire State with the mindset to destroy the iconic U.S. building. He looked up and saw the green, and muscular Hulk standing on the near top of the building. Hulk screamed his loud war cry, attempting to battle the beast again Godzilla roared in compliance to the request. He jumped off of the building attempting to hit Godzilla on the head, but Godzilla released his atomic breath aiming at the Hulk and blasting him off to the sky.

Before Godzilla could reach the tall building, Thor hit him with his hammer and Godzilla fell on the ground. But eager to get back to the sea, Godzilla hit the God with his tail launching him through a couple of buildings. He looked for any more of the annoying heros, when none could be found he continued.

He walked up to the building steadfast on his coarse and walked right through the middle of it. As he exploded out of the other side, a giant hole was made where he had walked through. Only two small pillars on the base held the building up.

"Well, at least it's still standing." Tony said.

Just as he did Godzilla's tail still inside the arch swung to the left and right destroying the bottoms of the formation. The building toppled and collapsed to the ground, exploding into a giant cloud of smoke. The dark silhouette was seen then when the smoke settled, it turned into the clear image of Godzilla himself.

"You were saying?" Black widow asked him on the radio.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:** **The Return Home**

Manhattan City 7:42 PM

Godzilla is now walking over Chinatown, and many people are running away from the explosions.

"I came here to get away from this!" One Asian man yelled to himself running away with the others.

Nick Fury called Tony.

"Stark, it's me." He said.

"I think that I've found a way we can finally take Godzilla-" He said when Nick cut him off.

"Stand down but don't show it." He said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Godzilla is just too strong, and the military government will send a nuke if you don't; there's no portal this time." He said.

"Oh, alright." He said following orders.

Tony got on the line with the other Avengers.

"Everybody stand down but still put up a fight." He said.

All of them agreed with the exception of Bruce (who got shot somewhere far away) and they started to let Godzilla return to the sea.

Manhattan City 8:02 PM

Steve got up on a newly made ceiling of an unfortunate building and watched as Godzilla stepped into the water of the North Atlantic Ocean. He waddled back to the water and he sank to the depths, swimming back to his resting place another time.

Steve took off his mask, put it over his heart and he looked out at all of the demolished, burning, and abandoned cars and buildings that came into view; Tony flew to his side.

"Well, we can't win them all." He said to him.

"But we sure did try." Bruce said climbing up to them.

"Sorry, we had to let Godzilla go." Steve said to Bruce.

"Yeah, looks like we need to rebuild." He said.

"Nick is working on that right now." Tony said.

Helicarrier, Nick's quarters 8:35 PM

Nick sat down and brought op his email.

I am sorry to inform you that Godzilla is gone. He went back into the sea, my team could not defeat him but they did not give up. I will come personally if you want but please don't give me flack about it. Give my regards to the president.

Sincerely

Nick J. Fury

He sent the email closed the application, turned the computer off and walked out of his room.


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Furnished Quarters Apartments Manhattan, one month after the Godzilla crisis. 9:55 PM

A slender woman holding a ¼ full tub of Red Button black licorice ice cream came from her kitchen area in her third story apartment to her sofa facing the television. She had long curly healthy brown hair tied in a ponytail, and had on a gray shirt and plaid comfy pants for her pajamas. Also she had green socks with white horizontal stripes around them.

She opened the lid to see the cold frosted spoon stabbed in the Blackish blue frozen cream. She pulled the stainless steel utensil out taking no mind the cold and put it in her mouth taking the cream frozen onto the spoon melting it off and swallowing it. She then collapsed herself on the leather couch, then placing her elbow on the arm and her legs up beside her. Her mouth opened as she scooped more to put in in.

An iPhone 5 on her counter lit up and started to vibrate, moving with every vibration. The sound was loud enough to hear making the woman turn her head to the device. She groaned putting her head up and closing her eyes. Dropping the paper cylinder on the nightstand beside the couch before she pushed herself upwards and walked towards her phone.

"Unknown number… of course. But who would call at 10:00 at night?" She said looking down to the phone's clock with her hands on her counter. She switched her weight to her left hand and with her right hand she picked up the phone pressed the answer button and put the touch screen side to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked the unknown voice on the other side. "Yes this is Alexandra," she said, "tomorrow? The Avenger Tower?! Yes I can come. Okay… goodbye." She closed the conversation with a smile. After she pressed the red end call button she closed her eyes while she put her phone down and replaced her right hand on the counter. Still smiling her eyes opened and they flashed green and her once dark brown eyes turned to a vibrant, glowing green hue.

Bridge of the Helicarrier, 12:07 AM

"It's been one month since the incident. No we have not found it yet." Agent Maria Hill said talking to someone on a phone, while leaning on a chair facing a computer.

"No I can't go out with you at that time. I know I've been telling you that forever but until we get this thing sorted out I just can't." She said.

A large screen at the back of the room lit up and started to beep concurring with a red dot that started blink on and off in a continual loop.

"Yeah I just need to see-" she heard the beeping noise and stopped talking so she could hear it better. She needed to check it out. "Okay I need to call you back, okay? Alright, goodbye." She told the other person urgently. Then she didn't even bother to hang the phone up, she threw it on the table, pushed her chair out turned and ran to the noise coming from the screen.

It was a map of the bottom half of the equator but the blinking dot is at 69º 30' S, 68º 30' W coordinates in the Argentine claim of Antarctica. She widened her eyes, "we found him" she said under her breath.

She hurried to the nearest phone dialed a number and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" A tired sounding man sounded in the device.

"Director Fury is Agent Hill." She said stating her identity."

"Hill? Why haven't you left yet?" Fury asked her.

"I don't know but we got something."

"What do we have."

"It's on the Godzilla tracker."

"Where is it?" He asked her in his strict voice.

"In Antarctica sir."

"Where in Antarctica?" He said in the same tone.

"It's the Savage Lands sir."

"Hmmm, the Savage Lands. Alright get me a map of the area and call our team in Antarctica and tell them to travel to the area."

"Alright I'll get to it." She agreed.

"Also, can you look up a woman named Alexandra Venus?"

"I will do that sir." They hanged up both of their phones.

She went to her office opened a drawer and got out a laminated sheet of paper. Then she dialed a number on the paper. "Hello can I talk to the head of Antarctic team?" She waited and waited until another voice came on the line.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Hello I'm Agent Hill. Do you know what happened in New York a month ago?"

"That giant lizard thing right?"

"Yes It was Godzilla."

Okay, what do you need?"

"Well we just got information that his last position was in Antarctica next to your base."

"what do you need?" He asked another man that was beside him. "What? Oh my gosh!" He yelled away from the phone. Hill heard a very distinct sound in the background, a sound that sent a tremble down her spine… Godzilla's roar. She then heard a couple of explosions following the monsters giant footsteps, then nothing. The line on Antarctica was destroyed.


End file.
